


Real Thing

by Tarlan



Category: Eureka
Genre: Community: trope_bingo, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Trope Bingo Round 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 21:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan needs an escort to a formal evening, and chooses Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Real Thing

**Author's Note:**

> For Trope_Bingo Round TWO prompt: fake relationships

"What? No! I'm not going to pretend to be your _friend_... let alone your _boyfriend_ , Stark."

"One evening, Carter."

"Can't you get Fargo to do it... or Donovan? Yeah! Donovan could at least understand all that science-y... stuff."

Nathan winced and mumbled something that Jack couldn't quite catch except for the words _Lupo_ and _scary_. His face screwed up even more when Jack grinned back at him. "Scared someone will question your All-American, red-blooded heterosexual male image, Carter?"

"Hell, no. There was a good reason why I didn't follow my father's footsteps into the Marines."

Nathan looked smug. "I know."

"Of course you do," Jack muttered because the D.O.D. would have completed an extensive background check on him before promoting him to their special little think-tank town. Jack had known better than to try and hide that fact from them or the U.S. Marshals... or Abby. " _You_ , on the other hand are scared of Deputy. Josephina. Lupo," he stated with glee.

Nathan smiled tightly. "Fine. Fargo is an accident waiting to happen, and Lupo is far scarier than you, so no Donovan. Doesn't leave me much of a choice so you'll have to do."

"Vince? Henry? Seth? Taggart? That strange doctor with the bug thing going for him?"

Stark's face ran the gamut of expressions from amused to plainly horrified before his expression smoothed out to indifference.

"You'd be doing me a favor, Carter, and I won't forget it," he stated airily. "The car will pick you up at six. Be ready... and wear the tux."

"Wait! What tux? And I haven't agreed..." But Stark had already strode off leaving Jack standing in the center of the atrium wondering how this was his life. He thought he'd managed to avoid all future _'death by dull'_ evenings after divorcing Abby, and tonight was the Angels game. He'd planned on PJs, bathrobe, pizza and beer, not a tuxedo, wine and those tiny bits of food that never felt like a substantial meal after a long day hunting down dirtbags and criminals. Not that there were many dirtbags in Eureka. Criminals, maybe, but dirtbags? 

"Oh who am I kidding?" Warren King had been both a criminal and a dirtbag, and Jack really had about as much choice over this as... as Stark, apparently.

Allison patted his back as she walked past him. "Enjoy the evening, Jack."

"Hey! Why didn't he ask you?"

She turned and flashed the large engagement ring from Doctor Coles. "Everyone knows Nathan and I are divorced. Plus you may have noticed that I'm not a man."

"Yeah, that's the bit I don't get. Why does it have to be a guy?"

"You'll find out when you get there," she called over her shoulder as she walked away.

"And since when was Stark batting for both teams?" he yelled out after her, getting a few curious glances from other Global employees.

Jack hated that mischievous glint in her eyes as it always boded trouble - for him. He raised both arms and let them drop in frustration. It was almost five, and if he was going to have to do this thing then he may as well get in a shower and a shave at least. He was most of the way out of the building before he had the evil thought of passing on both, especially as the polyester uniform always made him sweat even if he hadn't done anything too strenuous that day. That would teach Stark a lesson.

Jack changed his mind once he saw the tuxedo hanging over the back of the couch. It had the softest sheen to it, and it looked... expensive.

As much as he liked to give Stark a hard time, this evening had to be important for Stark to go to all this trouble, and with a frustrated sigh, he headed towards the bathroom, hanging up his gun belt and locking away his gun on the way. Zoe was in L.A. for Spring Break, so at least he knew he'd have the bathroom to himself for the forty-five minutes he had left. He showered quickly, almost tempted to forego a little tension relieving but he decided he would probably need the release if he was to survive the night ahead. He stroked quickly, bringing himself off fast and sagging against the warm, tiled wall for a moment as the endorphins flooded his brain and eased away a little of the anxiety, tension and annoyance. The heated water continued to pummel his body, sending tiny aftershocks of pleasure racing through him. Thank God he'd persuaded Fargo to add a water shower to the bathroom.

Humming softly, he finished his shower and wrapped a towel around his waist before grabbing his shaving gear. Fifteen minutes later, smooth-faced and towel-dried, he was ready to get dressed. The dress shirt was almost blindingly white and made of expensive cotton and he left the top button undone. Jack could feel the quality of the Tuxedo material as he pulled on the pants. He debated one other addition, succumbing to the instinct, before shrugging into the tailor-made jacket. It fit him perfectly, as if made to measure. Narrowing his eyes, he looked up.

"S.A.R.A.H.? Did you measure me for this?"

"Of course, Sheriff. Doctor Stark insisted on a perfect fit. I also ordered a custom pair of shoes to your exact measurements and I have spent the day ensuring that they will not cause you any blisters."

Jack blinked as a drawer slid out holding the shoes in question.

"Exactly when did Doctor Stark ask you to do all of this?"

"Five days and fourteen hours ago."

"Five _days_ and...?" he spluttered. "And he waited till only an hour ago to tell me?"

Irritated once more, with all the freed tension from his shower but a distant memory, Jack sat down to pull on the expensive socks laid out with the shoes, before lacing up the new shoes, thankful that he hadn't been expected to wear a bow tie as he hadn't got a clue how to fix one of those unless it came ready-made on elastic. S.A.R.A.H. chimed up as he was straightening his jacket.

"The car is waiting outside." Her voice softened. "You look so handsome, Jack."

"Cinders, you shall go to the ball," he quipped under his breath, feeling a little embarrassed. "I don't know what time I'll be back so don't wait up... and don't lock me out."

"Have a good time, Jack."

"Yeah," he drawled, unconvinced. "Thanks, S.A.R.A.H."

The driver tried to make him sit in the back alone.

"Yeah, no," he stated and took the passenger seat. He already felt like an idiot for wearing the monkey suit, even if it was a hideously expensive and well-fitting monkey suit. When the driver continued to insist that he sat in the back, Jack ended that conversation quickly. "I have a badge... and a gun," he added, rolling his left shoulder slightly.

The driver hesitated. "Yes, sir."

When the car pulled up outside Global Dynamics, Jack felt even more confused, especially as Fargo was waiting for him, looking tense yet eager and smiling tightly in that way that made Jack want to check for pressed red buttons. Fargo ushered him up to Stark's office, and Jack had to admit that all his annoyance slipped away when he caught sight of Nathan Stark with his back to him, wearing a perfectly tailored tuxedo that accentuated his broad shoulders, trim waist and long, long legs. When he turned, the front view was just as good, but then Stark always looked impeccably attired.

He was wearing a bow tie, and that's when Jack noticed that Nathan had a strip of black cloth dangling from his fingers.

Stark walked towards him looking both casual and predatory at the same time. He was smiling as he looked at Jack from head to toe, obviously approving of what he could see - if Jack went by the gleam in his eye. It took all of Jack's willpower to stand still while Stark circled behind him but he almost lost it when he felt the warmth of Stark's body pressing against his back. Fingers brushed against the nape of Jack's neck then along his throat as Nathan - Stark, damnit! - lifted the collar of Jack's dress shirt, draping the tie around Jack's neck. He moved round to the front, buttoned up the shirt and knotted the bow tie before smoothing down the collar and stepping back, eying him critically. Jack resisted the urge to slap away the fingers that reached back to straightened the tie. Satisfied with his bow tie skills, Nathan looked straight into Jack's eyes. In all the years since they had first met, Jack had never really taken more than a passing interest in Nathan's eyes. He knew just enough to issue a description in a B.O.L.O., but now he knew they were a beautiful shade of green, edged with blue with threads of gold.

"Ready... Jack?"

Jack blinked as the spell was broken.

"That reminds me. What exactly am I doing here? And why did you wait until, oh, an _hour_ ago before telling me, when you ordered this monkey suit five days ago?"

 _Monkey suit_ , he mouthed. "And would you be here if I'd informed you five days ago?"

"Hell no!"

"Exactly," he replied smugly. Jack opened and shut his mouth several times but couldn't think of a single retort in response.

"This favor just better be worth it," he grumbled as Nathan... Stark... led him up to the roof access where the Global helicopter was waiting for them.

***

As they walked side-by-side into the venue almost two hours later, Jack's head was reeling from all the instructions Stark had pounded into him on the flight to Colorado. He'd always had a good memory for names and faces, able to pick out a suspect in a crowd, but Stark... Nathan, as he had insisted on being called for the evening, had made him memorize more than twenty prominent people who would be at this swanky event. Some were well known public figures but the rest were like Nathan - scientists working in top secret establishments.

Some of them probably hadn't seen daylight in a decade judging by their photographs.

Upon entering the hallway, Jack had taken a look at the other guests waiting to pass through the elaborate scanners before being allowed into the main reception area. Most of them had a ruggedly handsome man or a stunningly beautiful woman on their arm so Nathan and Allison had lied about Nathan needing a male companion for the evening. Obviously, that had been a ruse to force him to go along with it, though why Nathan preferred him on his arm rather than someone beautiful and smart like Allison or Doctor Young was a mystery. Jack couldn't see Nathan scoring any scientist-brownie points for bringing him along. He barely understood a word of the science-y gobbledygook, so unless they were holding a Macarena contest or needed him to shoot or arrest someone, he had no idea what Nathan wanted from him... unless...

"Oh my god. I'm your _trophy-boyfriend_ ," Jack stated in horror. He turned an accusing glare on Nathan. "I'm just the dumb blond, aren't I?"

Nathan tried to keep a poker face but Jack had learned to read the glint in his eye and the barest twitch of his mouth as he tried not to smirk.

When they reached the scanner, Jack reached into his jacket and pulled out his I.D. flipping it open to show his badge to the guard before drawing his jacket back a fraction. He hadn't used his shoulder holster since becoming the Sheriff in Eureka but it still fit snuggly. The guard inspected Jack's credentials carefully before pressing a switch that disengaged the alarm and nodding Jack through. Nathan followed, catching Jack's arm and drawing him away from the others.

"You're armed?"

Jack blinked in confusion. He was a former U.S. Marshal who was now employed by the D.O.D. as a law enforcement officer. Of course he was wearing his gun. Admittedly, it had been a last minute addition and this weapon was his back-up piece from his U.S. Marshal days rather than the one he usually wore in his gun belt around Eureka; it was a little easier to conceal. From the strange look on Nathan's face he decided not to mention the knife in its ankle holster.

Nathan grinned suddenly. "Excellent."

Now Jack was even more confused.

The next hour was excruciatingly bad. He was dragged from one dull conversation to the next, where he couldn't even escape into a mental fugue as every time his eyes began to glaze over, Nathan would do something... physical. Like stroke his back, or his ass, or lean in close and whisper into his ear something that was designed to make him flush with embarrassment. Eventually, after Nathan felt he had paraded Jack enough for one evening, he casually told him to go take a stroll and... mingle.

Yeah, right. Like he was going to find someone interesting to talk to amongst the brainiacs and politicians in this room. Jack grabbed a tray of finger foods from a passing waiter, grinning at the startled look he gained before the waiter gave up and left the tray with him. He took a glass of wine from another tray before heading for the closest dark corner, only to find it already occupied. Leaning his back against the wall close to the occupant, Jack offered a commiserating smile and the tray. The man grinned in return and took one of the tiny, savory pastries.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

The guy held out a hand. "Mike Sommsberg," and Jack had to juggle his glass and the tray in order to shake it.

"Sheriff Jack Carter."

"Sheriff? Saw you come in with Nathan Stark." Jack raised his eyebrows and Mike continued. "Guess he won the bet this year."

Jack scoffed. "What? Dumbest boyfriend?"

"Hottest couple." Mike grinned, eyes traveling down Jack's lean, tuxedo-clad frame. "You look good together."

"Yeah, well I have a news flash for you. He's barely a friend let alone a _boyfriend_."

"Yet you wish he was."

"What!? No! How can you...?" Jack pointed awkwardly to where Nathan could be seen above the crowd due to his height. "That man is the bane of my existence."

"He wants you too."

Jack looked across at Mike in astonishment, wondering how much the other guy had been drinking if he thought Nathan Stark saw him as anything more than a thorn in his side or someone to toy with, depending on his mood.

"He keeps checking on you, and he's not happy to see you getting friendly with someone else."

Jack snorted. "Nathan's a grade A control freak, and doesn't like sharing his toys."

"You're more to him than that."

By now Mike was leaning on the wall beside Jack, finger's brushing as they shared the last of the food on the tray. Wondering what Mike had seen, Jack opened his eyes - figuratively speaking - and he noticed that Nathan's posture was getting tenser with every short glance across in his direction. His smile was getting more brittle too - tighter and forced. When Mike placed a hand on Jack's shoulder, Nathan straightened, and the smile disappeared altogether. He left a bewildered group of brainiacs behind him as he moved easily through the crowd, making a beeline for Jack. The smile was back on his face by the time the crowd thinned, leaving Nathan only six or seven feet away, but Jack could tell it was as fake as their _relationship_ by the way his eyes glittered dangerously as he addressed Jack's wall companion.

"We haven't been introduced... Jack?" He flicked a glance towards Jack, waiting for an introduction, and Jack smirked.

"Mike Sommsberg... Nathan Stark."

"Sommsberg? Not sure I know the name."

"I'm Doctor Carlito's companion for the evening."

"Ah. I see. Well, if you wouldn't mind excusing me. I need to speak with Jack."

Nathan missed the grin and wink Mike gave to Jack, but he didn't miss the carefree smile Jack returned as he allowed Nathan to lead him away to a quiet spot over the other side of the room. Jack leaned in closer when Nathan remained angry and silent.

"Problem... Nathan?"

"No. Should there be?"

Jack shrugged. "Nope," he popped the P just to irritate Nathan.

Nathan took another two glasses from a passing waiter and handed one to Jack.

"I should have a word with General-."

"Sure," Jack interrupted smoothly, "And I'll head back and keep Mike company."

Nathan smiled tightly. "Or I could introduce you to Mrs. Rollstone."

Jack ducked his head and smiled at the mild annoyance in Nathan's voice, recalling that Mrs. Rollstone had to be in her seventies at least. It proved Nathan really didn't want Jack near anyone whom he might consider a potential rival. It felt strange being on this side of the equation when it was their rivalry over Allison that had framed their relationship since the day they first met. Allison had decided her aborted second marriage ceremony to Nathan was a sign that it wasn't meant to be, and Jack already knew from one of the time loops that she hadn't wanted him either. It had left him and Nathan dancing around each other, trying to figure out their new relationship now that Allison wasn't standing between them.

Jack hadn't exactly been in denial over his interest in Nathan; he just hadn't expected Nathan to feel the same for him. Now he felt a little hope blossoming.

"You could have just asked me out on a date like a normal person," he teased.

Nathan's eyes widened in surprise but he must have seen something in Jack's as he began to smile, eyes softening and darkening, crowding Jack against the wall.

"And where would have been the fun in that?" he stated huskily.

Jack shrugged. "Just the two of us. No tuxedos." He smirked. "No clothes."

"That can still be arranged."

****

Jack stretched as he awoke on the following morning, humming softly to himself as he felt the pleasant ache in places where he hadn't ached in years. He'd forgotten how good it felt to be with an enthusiastic, male lover, especially one who wasn't afraid to use his strength. He turned his head and smiled wider when he saw the dark curls on the pillow next to him, leaning over to turn Nathan's face towards him so he could kiss him. Nathan turned onto his back, arms reaching out to drag Jack down until the were plastered together, chest-to-chest, skin-on-skin.

Jack moaned into the kiss, arching as the palm of one of Nathan's hands smoothed over his ass cheek while his fingers dipped into the cleft to brush over Jack's still loose and slicked hole. The slight press inwards made his breath catch and he didn't resist when Nathan used a wrestling maneuver to flip Jack onto his back. He could feel Nathan's morning erection drilling a hole in his stomach as Nathan reached into the nightstand for more supplies, moaning a little when Nathan pulled back, kneeling between Jack's spread thighs as he tore open a condom and rolled it onto his hard cock before coating it with lube.

"Jack?"

"Hell, yeah," he whispered, helping to guide Nathan back inside him. He wrapped his legs around Nathan, forcing him in harder and deeper, head thrown back as the initial pain morphed into pure pleasure. Nathan dropped his head, forehead touching Jack's, and Jack could feel Nathan's panting, warm breaths ghost over his face.

"Jack," he murmured, almost reverently, and Jack responded by clenching his muscles and making Nathan moan and start to thrust into the tight hole.

It was achingly beautiful, and made perfect when Nathan reached between them to grasp Jack's cock in a lube-slicked hand, taking them both higher and higher until all of Jack's senses overloaded. He felt boneless, still floating when Nathan began thrusting into him furiously, hips snapping against Jack's ass until Nathan stilled, breath coming in a gasp; he thrust a few more times before collapsing over Jack.

Jack endured the heavy weight crushing him into the mattress because he had missed this feeling, almost disappointed when Nathan stirred eventually and pulled out and off of Jack. Nathan slid to one side, carefully removing the used condom and tying it off before dropping it onto the nightstand next to the used one from last night. He leaned over and kissed Jack softly, letting the kiss deepen, and when he drew back, he pulled Jack with him so they were snuggled together with Jack's head on Nathan's chest.

"So... is this a thing?" Jack asked sleepily.

"A thing?" 

"Yeah. A real thing."

"Yeah. It is."

"Okay," Jack stated, smiling as they both closed their eyes and slept.

END


End file.
